To Chance Fate
by dxlmao
Summary: After a chance meeting on a train, Sesshomaru reluctantly becomes friends with Kagome. Slowly but surely she becomes something more, and he finds himself not wanting to let her go. His past, is her future. Will he sit by quietly and watch her slip away, or will he seize fate into his own hands. Explores the three year period where Kagome was gone.
1. Prologue

A/N: I couldn't help myself. I was truly inspired to write this! The prompt totally goes to YoukaiYume on Deviantart and Tumblr, though. She is amazing if you haven't seen any of her work.

This will also be a perfect drabble series after this prologue. I hope you enjoy!

DISLCAIMER: I **_DO NOT_** own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They all belong to Takahashi Rumiko, and the idea belongs to YoukaiYume. So without further delay, here you are.

* * *

To Chance Fate Prologue

There was a crash of broken clay. Shards littered the floor and blood splattered the walls. A group of five men stood in front of a doorway as a raging inferno burned behind them. A young woman, who appeared to be in her mid twenties, stood in front of a small group of children. Her azure eyes shone something fierce, and she bared her teeth at the intruders' as long obsidian hair fell around them.

The eldest child, about twelve, crouched closest to the woman protecting them. Wide brown eyes stared up at her.

"Kagome-sama…"

"Hush Rin," She didn't look back, but Rin imagined her eyes were burning, "I will distract them and you will take the others and leave."

Rin shook her head violently and dark brown locks flew at the motion. "No, I won't leave you!"

The apprentice miko stared at the back of Kagome's head. The blue eyed woman finally turned her head, but only to look at her out of the corner of her eye. In a forceful voice, she ordered, "You _will _leave, and get as far away from here as possible. Take the others and travel to Sango's village. _Please, Rin._"

Rin froze a moment, never had she heard Kagome use that tone of voice with her before. It was spoken vehemently and desperately. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, but she forced her body to move.

"Yes, Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled gently at her and reached behind to softly pat her on the head. Her face then turned stony as she again faced the bandits. Her stance changed and she readied her bow and arrows.

"When I shoot, run."

Then it was fired. The man shot, let out an enraged scream, "ARGH, you bitch!"

The children rushed to the door and Kagome rushed the man who made a grab for a young boy. She hit him hard with her bow and he stumbled. A grunt came from him and he grabbed a handful Kagome's hair.

"You wench, I'll teach you-"

Kagome quickly swung her leg and nailed him in between the legs. Rin shooed the children out of the door and into the forest. She looked back to see Kagome get backhanded by the man who had an arrow protruding from his left shoulder. Her eyes widened in horror as Kagome flew a few feet and hit a wooden beam. As she lay prone on the ground another bandit walked up to her and kicked her in the side. He grabbed her by the hair and brought her close to his face. Rin couldn't make out what he said, but a flash of fear ran across Kagome's face before it was replaced by loathing and resolve. The man holding Kagome thrust his hand out and ripped her haori open. Rin gasped and she brought shaky hands to cover her mouth. Blue met brown and blue widened for a second before they turned angry and she screamed.

"RUN!"

The small girl blinked and turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The last image she saw of her caretaker was of her spitting in the man's face, before she was slammed to the ground.

* * *

Rin ran, she ran as fast as she could. She had no idea where the other children were and she hoped that they were able to find the main road to Sango's village. Fear gripped her heart, but not for herself. _Kagome-sama._ Rin ran far from Edo and finally she collapsed on the cold, hard forest floor. Her breath was ragged as she lay there crying. Tears leaked from her eyes and heart-wrenching pain and guilt gripped her heart. The last thing she saw was the black plumes of smoke rising in the distance.

Encrusted, chocolate brown eyes slowly cracked open as the light from the sun blinded her. She felt warm and safe. Rin clenched her hand beneath her to sit up, but instead of a handful of dirt, she got a handful of silky soft fluff. She snapped her head back so quick, she almost caused herself whiplash.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Why was he here, and why was she not back in the village…immediately she sprang up from her seated position and flung herself onto the daiyoukai.

He couldn't make sense of her hysterical blubbering nor the near shouting her voice was reaching. What he did make out was "village," "attack," "bandits" and "Kagome-sama." The scent of her tears permeated the air around them and irritated his sensitive nose. Sesshomaru slowly stood and gave her a look. She quieted immediately but the tears still fell in rivulets down her cherubic face.

The pleading and the utter lifelessness in her usually bright brown eyes, coupled with the fat droplets of her tears broke his resolve. He turned in the direction of Edo and began to walk. With her silent pleas and the incessant pulling of his sleeve, Sesshomaru took to flying to get there faster.

The utter carnage and destruction before him surprised Sesshomaru. Bodies sprawled everywhere, huts were burned down and crops were crushed. The scent of blood saturated the air and seeped into his very bones. Then he smelt it, the sweet scent of the miko who had been watching over Rin. He leisurely walked over to a half burned down hut, and the stench of blood mixed with the stench of bodily fluids made his nose scrunch minutely in disgust. The miko however, was not there.

Beside him, Rin stopped and gasped, and then ran to the bottom of the shrine steps. She quickly began to climb to the top of the stairs. Sesshomaru was too late to spare her from the sight. The twelve year old girl fell to her knees and a sob ripped through her chest. There Kagome lay naked, her battered and broken body displayed in front of the shrine. Ultimate humiliation. The defilement of a holy being on holy ground. The audacity of these bandits, it infuriated Sesshomaru. Such dishonor needed to be punished.

The heart-breaking sound of Rin's cries urged him to draw Tenseiga. Though he knew it would not work, he had to, for Rin. After a long minute he sheathed his sword. Out of respect, he shed his haori and covered the deceased woman. He backed away from her corpse and stood in front of Rin.

"We leave."

She looked up and her dirtied face held tear tracks. Rin tried to take a deep breath, but it hitched in her throat and a sob tore from her. She nodded weakly and Sesshomaru allowed her to bury her face in his chest as they flew away.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. This is kind of sacred ground for me because SessKag is my OTP. I just love them so much! please R&R! I don't bite, promise!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Word count:100

* * *

Chapter 1

Long ebony hair flew past as a girl of seventeen rushed past the crowd to get on the train. She made it just in time as the doors closed behind her. She sighed in relief and shuffled her way to the back of the car. She sat in an empty space on the bench, staring out of the window. The train lurched forward and she accidentally brushed against the man beside her. She turned to apologize to him but her breath caught in her throat instead. Memories flashed before her eyes and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Sess-Sesshomaru…"


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter two dear readers. Enjoy!

Word count:100

* * *

Chapter 2

The mystery man raised amber eyes at her and she caught a flash of silver hair behind him.

"Miko," It was a whisper on the wind, like he could not believe she was in front of him. She saw him blink the surprise away, "this is where you've been."

She didn't really understand the words he uttered, but he hadn't rebuked her and she felt hope and a sense of happiness she'd long forgotten rise up in her.

"You're…really here. It's really you." She murmured. After a year of waiting she had almost given up hope, but here he was.

* * *

Response to guest reviews:

Guest1: I had to make her die. It was the only way I could think of. Especially with how desperate he is to keep her in the end.

Guest2: This is my OTP, do you really think I'd make him shun her?

Guest3: I don't really know what you're awe-ing about but yes, Kagome has met Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: It's up! come read! I hope you like it. The first 10-15 ish chapters are their meeting and then I'll get into the actual story.

Word count:100

* * *

Chapter 3

The brother of the man she loved was sitting beside her, and on a bench in a train for crying out loud! Words could not describe how she felt. There were so many questions she had for him.

"How, are you here?"

Her cerulean eyes were questioning, and Sesshomaru sighed, something he would have never done 500 years earlier.

"Calm yourself miko, and I shall tell you all you need to know."

Her eyes lit up with an exuberance he hadn't seen in years, and he was hit with the full force of her excitement. Maybe he should have waited.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this...are you? Well, here's the next chapter.

Word count: 100

* * *

Chapter 4

The raven haired miko waited for him to continue. After a moment, her eye twitched as he kept silent. Nervousness began to creep up on her and she glanced at him again as he stared at her. He seemed to be looking for something, but she didn't know what. She felt like a frog being dissected to have its insides looked at, and it irritated her. Her fingers drummed on the seat as she waited for him to cough up the answers she so desperately wanted. It shouldn't take this long to reveal the answers she wanted from him.

"Well?"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I give to you, chapter 5. If ever, there is someone from PD reading this (and to everyone else of course), this will be updated daily so you don't have an ulcer when you're waiting for PD chapters...CT chapter 3 is coming soon, I swear!

Word count: 100

* * *

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. Her irritation was amusing and he couldn't help but egg it on. He looked at her, really looked at her, and found she was not the same girl that had disappeared for three years before returning. She also wasn't the happy, independent woman who had taken in his Rin. Instead, he found a depressed and now, slightly hopeful girl, who wanted to know what happened to her friends. He saw her drum her fingers in impatience.

"Well," She intoned with exasperation, "Are you going to tell me or not, Sesshomaru?"

"What would you like to know, Kagome?"

* * *

Guest1: Here's your chapter 5! ;)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I have nothing to say...so ONWARDS!

Word count: 100

* * *

Chapter 6

"Anything you're willing to tell me." She said quietly. Of course, she wanted to know everything, but she knew that that could change some things, and she didn't want be the cause of any mishaps if she ever did go back.

Sesshomaru sighed next to her, surprising her with his uncharacteristic show of emotion. She waited again, until he spoke.

"We will get off at the next stop and find somewhere more private to speak. Unless, you have somewhere to be?" He raised a delicate brow and his voice lilted softly.

"Ah, no, that's fine. I'd like that very much."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As agreed, the two stepped off the train and walked a small ways to a quaint little café. They sat in a secluded corner across from each other. Blue met muted gold and Kagome bit her lip.

"So…what happened to Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru paused, he had not been expecting this question and yet he should have known she would ask.

"He…" Sesshomaru didn't know how to continue, "lived for a time."

She blinked once, twice, three times. Then a frown marred her pretty features. Kagome leaned forward toward him and looked straight into his eyes.

"Are you telling me he died?"


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Ta-da!

Word count: 100

* * *

Chapter 8

He wasn't one to sugarcoat things, "Yes." Sesshomaru watched her reaction. She leaned away from him and blinked rapidly. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes glistened.

"O-oh…" It came out breathy and forced and she swallowed, "Ah, wha-what happened to Sango and Miroku?"

"They moved back to the Tajiya village to rebuild it. The tajiya's brother visited from time to time."

"And…the old miko, Kaede?" She stared down at her clenched hands.

"She lived for another decade. Rin was left in her care."

"You left Rin in the village, why?"

* * *

A/N: So, I needed a new iPod charger. I went out to buy one but there was only a 2-in-1. an iPod charger with an android. I didn't need the android one but I couldn't find a single iPod one, so I had to buy the stupid 2-in-1. It cost more and I was raging at the stupid Walgreen's I went to buy it at, lol. It's okay though, it's better than buying the $20 one at Wal-mart.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: A note about me. I'm very, very superstitious.

Word count: 100

* * *

Chapter 9

Eyes that had experienced too many lifetimes closed. "She needed to learn how to be human," They opened and she could see something linger in them, "I could not give her everything she needed."

Kagome forgot her own pain and she reached across the small table to envelop his hand in her smaller one. "I'm sure she understood why you did it." A small sincere smile graced her lips, and he felt some of the guilt leave him.

"So," Her eyes were curious now, "do you have a family?"

The loneliness he'd been keeping at bay reappeared, "I do not."


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I am SO SORRY! My mom wanted me to get a volunteer job and banned me from the computer until I find one. I'm not even supposed to be on the computer, but my parents aren't home. They're watching fireworks. So yeah, Happy early July 4th everyone! Again, I'm sorry!

Word count: 100

* * *

Chapter 10

It was like she had been slapped. The sadness and loneliness that had appeared for a split second in his eyes made her feel like the biggest jerk in the world.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Sesshomaru internally sighed and interrupted her, "It is of no consequence, I've not had family for centuries now."

She still looked ashamed and her voice came out in a whisper. "It must be very lonely…"

He sighed again, he was doing that a lot lately, "Do not feel bad. I knew that question was coming."

He saw her eyes light up, "Let's be friends."


	12. Chapter 11

Word count: 100

* * *

Chapter 11

Silence fell and Kagome fidgeted nervously in her seat as he stared. Maybe she shouldn't have said that.

Sesshomaru stared at her with a perplexed expression. Did she just say what he thought she said? She wanted to be friends, with him. He saw her nervous habit and moved to alleviate it.

"Friends, would be nice, Kagome." He intoned softly.

"Mmhmm!" She smiled wide at that, and a tinkling laugh spilled from her lips. Maybe this suggestion would be good for the both of them.

His eyes softened with her innocent behavior and he felt the loneliness abate just minutely.


	13. Chapter 12

Word count: 100

* * *

Chapter 12

Kagome glanced at her watch and gasped at the time. It was quarter to seven. Time had flown by and yet she didn't want to leave at all.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I have to head home. My family must be worried."

Her tone was truly apologetic and he understood. He stood and walked to her side and helped her up.

"It is fine." He was reluctant to let her go. Was this what humans called sentimentality?

"Oh," She paused and pulled a pen out of her purse, "here's my number, you know, so we can keep in touch."


	14. Chapter 13

Word count: 100

* * *

Chapter 13

She left and Sesshomaru sat there silently contemplating his life that now included Kagome. Had he done the right thing? He didn't know, but a part of him wanted to see her again as soon as possible. She was like a safety net he'd found.

She knew his past and was a familiar face in this era. Before this reunion, he hadn't realized how lonely this life of eternity was. It was refreshing to see her again, if only for a little while.

Sesshomaru glanced at the phone number. Maybe he would call her, but that would wait until later.


	15. Chapter 14

Word count: 100

* * *

Chapter 14

The sun had barely come up and Kagome sat up tiredly in her bed. She looked at her digital clock and stared at the blaring red numbers. It read 5:00 A.M. She sighed and slumped back into the covers. It was funny really. Back in the past she would have complained about getting up this early, but now it seemed, she always woke before dawn. Slowly she climbed out of bed and went about her daily routine. She checked the cell phone her mother had gotten her entering high school.

Kagome sighed, "Why should I expect him to call me?"


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I hope I'm all caught up now, eheh.

Word count: 100

* * *

Chapter 15

Kagome walked silently to school. It had been about a week since she met him, and she was acting like an obsessed girlfriend when they had only agreed to be friends. He was probably busy and couldn't call her right?

She snorted to herself. "He probably doesn't even want to hang out with you."

The miko tucked her phone back into her pocket and headed into the school. No use worrying over a call she tried to convince herself. It didn't stop her from checking it every ten minutes though.

The bell chimed and Kagome looked up. Time to go.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Yeah...updates will be slow until I can get full use of the computer again...*cry* I never meant for this to happen, but you know parents.

Word count: 100

* * *

Chapter 16

For the hundredth time, give or take, she checked her phone. Her anxiety skyrocketed and she fiddled with the cute little charm hanging from the corner of her bag.

Kagome glanced at her homework and then promptly dropped her head on it. Maybe she should just call him first...no, that would make her look desperate.

"Huh, why am I so worked up over this? Does he really even want to talk?" She brought the eraser to her mouth and bit down, "He'll call me when he calls me. "

Even so, she couldn't concentrate on anything else the entire night.


	18. Chapter 17-21

A/N: Sooo, yeah, a speacial for you guys since I've been away for so long.

* * *

Chapters 17-21

Sesshomaru sat idly at his desk. His white Samsung Galaxy S5 was placed in front of him.

One week had passed since his meeting with Kagome, and he was still indecisive on when he should call her. He kept telling himself he would but here he was.

It wasn't like he was scared or anything. Who would he be if a puny little human woman with beautiful eyes scared him…and yet he _was_ scared. It was completely irrational but nervousness crept up on him every time he so much as glanced at the cellular device sitting in front of him.

* * *

He closed his sun-kissed eyes and sighed quietly. If he didn't work up the courage to do it now, he never would. It wasn't like him to be so nervous anyway. Sesshomaru grabbed the phone and then tossed it back onto the gleaming wooden surface. Damn, he didn't know why he was acting like a lovesick pup. Then again, the images flashing through his head were more than enough reason to feel uncomfortable speaking with the priestess. The sight of her mangled body and the dishonor showered upon her were burned into his mind. It haunted him to this day.

* * *

Three more days passed and finally, Sesshomaru was annoyed enough with himself to grab his phone and search the contacts until he found her name. He paused for just a second before tapping call.

An excited, "Hello?" was heard from the other side and Sesshomaru found he didn't know what to say.

"Um, hello?" Nervousness crept into her voice.

"Hello, Kagome." He replied smoothly, though his grip on the device was rather tight.

"Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed, and he could detect relief in her tone. It made him feel guilty for making her wait so long.

"Have you been well Kagome?"

* * *

A week and three days. That's how long it had been and she was getting antsy. She really shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, but it was so nice to just talk to someone who knew, who had the same experiences.

It was a Saturday afternoon, after school let out. Her homework was finished in record time and now she was bored. Waiting for a call she hoped would come made her feel like an idiot, but it couldn't be helped.

Just as she was about to leave her room to go downstairs, her phone rang and she jumped, surprised.

* * *

"Hello?" Kagome asked with contained excitement into the phone. He had actually called her! The other end was silent and she bit her lip in a nervous habit, "um, hello?"

"Hello, Kagome." The smooth baritone of his voice flowed over her and she smiled. A bubbling happiness built inside her and she finally realized how anxious she had been to receive his call.

"Sesshomaru!" She winced, that may have been a little high pitched for him.

"Have you been well Kagome?"

The question surprised her but it made her feel happy nonetheless. "I've been alright, how are you doing Sesshomaru?"

* * *

A/N: A/N: Sooooo, I kind of don't know what to say...ummmm well, I guess I'll be using the excuse called LIFE. Yes, life happened and wow I'm sure I deserve a public executioning for leaving for 2+ months. However, I am eternally grateful for the reviews. I DO respond to each individual review, so please if you have the time, R&R. This is also a special five chapter update for you guys, 'cause you know, I was gone. ^-^ School's also started for me so, T.T


	19. Chapter 22

A/N: HI! and DAMN AP classes.

Word Count: 100

* * *

Chapter 22

He couldn't help but be warmed by her regard for him. An uncharacteristic smile twitched at his lips, and quickly he crushed it with a thinning of his lips. Now was not the time to be comparing her with Rin.

"I am well…" He trailed off slowly, not knowing what else to say. He waited for her to continue for him. She had, from the time he met her till now, always been a talkative person.

"So...you wanna hang out?" Her voice went up at the end, unsure. Sesshomaru paused and thought about it. Certainly he could make time.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, so I want to tell you that updates will be even slower than life now because school has started and I've joined three advanced classes. That means, you guessed it, loads and loads of homework. I'll try to update whenever I can (read spare time, which I never have T-T). I hope you enjoyed the chapter, R&R!


End file.
